Un mundo de locos
by BrendaMed
Summary: Ambos actores famoso , aman su carrera pero Hollywood no es mundo fácil, podra su amor sobrevivir a los medios y a todas las mentiras de este loco mundo
1. Prologo

**UN MUNDO DE LOCOS**

**PROLOGO**

Isabella Swan a sus 22 años era una famosa actriz y modelo de Hollywood los directores más famosos la querían en sus películas y todas las revistas la querían en sus portadas, pero no siempre había sido así , cuando inició su carrera ella apenas tenía 10 años y solo era modelo de comerciales en televisión , luego de ello a los 14 años empezó a hacer cine independiente, era una gran actriz y todos los directores con los que trabajo decían que tenían un gran potencial, gano muchos premios y se estaba abriendo paso en Hollywood.

Su vida cambio cuando Samantha Johansen directora de cine la llamo para el papel protagónico de una de sus películas, ella estuvo encantada en realizar el proyecto pero con lo que no contaba es que allí conocería al amor de su vida Edward Cullen, la película fue un éxito muchas adolecentes habían quedado fascinadas con ellos, pedían la continuación de la película.

Bella estaba también fascinada con todo esto, su trabajo era reconocido en todo el mundo y ella era feliz, pero con toda la fama también vinieron los problemas la falta de privacidad, donde iba era seguida por los paparazis, su rostro salía en la portada de las revistas con una y mil mentiras, había días que ella no lo soportaba y se derrumbaba en brazos de su familia y amigos, pero soportaba todo estoicamente porque debía ser fuerte por ella y por Edward también.

Edward a sus 25 años salió a la fama cuando apenas tenía 22 años y recién se estaba adaptando a este mundo, cuando Edward conoció a Bella se enamoró perdidamente de ella, al principio fueron buenos amigos hasta que él le confeso su amor.

Ambos sabían que iba a ser difícil mantener una relación normal, porque no podían salir al cine o a algún concierto sin que la multitud de fans que tenían se alborotaban y también los paparazis, trataban de mantener su relación en secreto porque no les gustaba vender su vida privada como otros actores en Hollywood, estaban siempre a la defensiva con los fotógrafos quienes no se cansaban de acosarlos, hasta hubo una vez que acamparon fuera de su casa en Los Ángeles

Pero esa era su vida y tenían que ser fuertes para que su amor pudiera sobrevivir a ese mundo de locos que era Hollywood

* * *

**Hola Chicas**

**Se que me ausente de fanfiction pero aqui estoy con una nueva historia que espero que en verdad les guste , estare actualizando los dos primeros capitulos hoy en la noche o mañana temprano, estare agradecida si me dejan sus reviews dandome sus opiniones, despues estare actualizando cada dos o tres dias como antes :)**

**Nos vemos pronto, gracias por leer **

**Bren **


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**BELLA POV **

-Estoy harta de todo esto – grite tirando mis llaves en la mesita de la sala

-Tranquila mi amor todo paso – me abrazo– no quiero que te molestes por eso

-Tienes razón, pero arruinaron nuestra salida – dije haciendo un puchero

-Lo sé, pero podemos continuar con nuestra celebración aquí – me dijo moviendo las cejas de una manera graciosa

-Celebración? Y que se supone que celebramos señor Cullen – pregunte

-Que estamos juntos, que te amo y que tú me amas – me dijo besándome el cuello, cada vez que este hombre hacia eso se me olvidaba hasta de mi nombre

-Te amo? – pregunte para molestarlo un poco

-Si me amas – me dijo con una sonrisa – como no amar a un ser tan hermoso como yo

-Eres un presumido – dije golpeando suavemente su pecho

-Soy un hermoso presumido – contesto con una mueca graciosa – y así me amas

-Si así te amo – dije riendo de su cara

-También yo – beso la punta de mi nariz – arreglare todo adentro, tu espérame aquí – me limite a asentir, Edward salió rumbo a nuestra habitación y yo me tumbe en el sillón de la sala pensando en todo lo que paso , hoy era nuestro penúltimo día libre por decirlo de algún modo , ya que en unos días comenzaríamos con la secuela de la película, queríamos salir a comer y luego caminar un poco mientras nos disfrutábamos el uno al otro tranquilamente, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando nos encontramos con reporteros y fotógrafos fuera del restaurant esperándonos, como se enteraron. no teníamos ni la más mínima idea , suponemos que porque alguna de nuestras fans nos vio y lo subió a las redes sociales, no tenía problema de dar fotos y autógrafos a nuestras locas fans como las llamaba cariñosamente, ellas eran maravillosas, el problema siempre serán los reporteros y fotógrafos porque no solo nos tomaban fotografías si no que nos hacían preguntas incomodas y nos decían cosas nada agradables.

En fin ambos habíamos decidido ser figuras públicas y tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a ello, aunque nos cueste mucho, amo mi carrera pero no soy la típica actriz de Hollywood que le encanta que le tomen fotografías a donde va o que habla de su vida privada como si hablara del clima, yo no era así esto también trajo consecuencias decían que no encajaba, que debía de ser más cordial con los reporteros pero simplemente no podía.

Escuche a Edward remover cosas en la habitación, luego iba a la cocina donde también removía cosas

-Edward que estás haciendo allí – pregunte

-Nada, tu solo quédate quietecita – me dijo llevando cosas a la habitación

-Ok, pero todo lo que desordenes lo limpias mañana – le moleste

-No te preocupes – grito desde la habitación

Sonreí, amaba a este hombre con locura, era perfecto para mí, aún recuerdo el día que lo conocí estaba tan nervioso por la audición, no dejaba de pasarse la mano por el cabello desordenándolo aún más

_INICIO FLASHBACK _

_Llegaba tarde a la casa de Samantha si no hubiera sido por mi madre que me entretuvo más tiempo de lo debido, en fin maneje como loca por Los Ángeles hasta llegar a la oficina de Samantha, estacione mi mini cooper y subí corriendo hasta las oficinas , cuando estaba corriendo por el pasillo choque con alguien _

_-Lo siento – dije apenada, siempre torpe me recrimine _

_-No te preocupes, estas bien? – me pregunto preocupado _

_-Sí, gracias – tartamudee, estaba totalmente perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes y en esa sonrisa de lado que me dio _

_-No hay de qué, pero la próxima ten más cuidado – me dijo sonriendo aun_

_-Cuenta con ello – sonreí – nos vemos – dije mientras caminaba a la oficina de Samantha, no dejaba de pensar en esos hermosos ojos _

_-Hola Bella – saludo Sam – llegas tarde _

_-Hola Sam, lo siento mi mamá me entretuvo más tiempo – dije mientras me sentaba frente a ella - que tenemos para hoy?_

_-Sé que estas cansada de estas audiciones, pero esperemos encontrara hoy al perfecto Andrew _

_-Ojala – dije un poco frustrada, hace dos semanas me dieron el papel de Emma que era la protagonista, solo nos faltaba encontrar a su perfecto Andrew, se supone que yo ni debía de estar aquí pero querían que yo ayudara a escoger. _

_Así paso el tiempo y una infinidad de chicos que querían ser Andrew pero ninguno le gustaba a Samantha, yo había llegado a mi limite ya no me interesaba a cuál de ellos aceptaban, solo quería que todo esto de las audiciones terminara _

_-Este es el último – me dijo Samantha sacándome de mi letargo- Edward Cullen 23 años _

_-Ya no sé si encontraremos a Andrew – dije con una mueca y ella me miro con una sonrisa petulante como si supiera algo que yo no – pero que venga ya, tengo hambre _

_Cuando termine de decir eso escuche que la puerta se abrió, al estar de espaldas a la puerta no podía ver quien era _

_-Hola – escuche una aterciopelada voz – soy Edward Cullen _

_-Mucho Gusto, yo soy Samantha Johansen y ella Isabella Swan – en ese momento voltee y lo vi , era el, el maravilloso chico con el que choque hace unas horas_

_-Hola otra vez – me saludo con su ya típica sonrisa _

_-Se conocían- pregunto Samantha un poco confundida _

_-Nos conocimos esta mañana en el pasillo cuando choque accidentalmente con el – me ruborice _

_-Bella, Bella cuando aprenderás a correr sin caerte – me bromeo Samantha a lo cual Edward se carcajeo _

_-Creo que nunca – conteste más roja que un tomate _

_-Bueno chicos, este es la parte que quiero que hagan – dijo mientras nos entregaba el libreto, le mire confundida este era nuevo_

_-Pero Samantha … - quería preguntarle el porqué del cambio, pero ella me interrumpió _

_-Lo se Bella , es solo que quiero probar algo diferente – asentí y nos pusimos a actuar, Samantha nos miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Perfecto , felicidades Edward, eres nuestro perfecto Andrew – dijo con una sonrisa, sonreí de vuelta estaba feliz – los dejo un momento ire a mostrarle esto a Jackson _

_-Hasta que por fin termino – me dijo aliviado _

_-Que quieres decir –pregunte confundida _

_-Esto de las audiciones me ponen muy nervioso, pensé que no dirían el veredicto hasta después de unos días – me dijo confundido, se veía tan lindo confundido, concéntrate Isabella _

_-Tampoco yo, supongo que le gustaste demasiado a Samantha- dije con una sonrisa _

_-Y te guste a ti – pregunto pícaro _

_-Nunca lo sabrás – dije con una sonrisa, hizo un puchero y comenzamos a reírnos, entro Samantha y empezamos a conversar sobre cosas de la película _

_-Eso es todo chicos pueden irse a casa – nos dijo con una sonrisa – ya saben comenzamos a grabar en un tres semanas, así que disfruten su vacaciones _

_-Nos vemos Samantha – dijimos mientras salíamos de la oficina, conversamos mientras me acompañaba hasta el estacionamiento _

_-Bonito auto – dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi bebé _

_-Gracias – sonreí – nos vemos en tres semanas Edward _

_-Claro Adiós Bella- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, subí a mi auto, estaba por salir de allí cuando me dijo – puedes darme tu número, no sé si pueda aguantar tres semanas sin verte ahora que te conozco _

_Totalmente ruborizada se lo di y durante esas tres semanas comenzamos a salir y conocernos mejor _

_FIN FLASHBACK _

-En donde está tu loca cabecita – salí de mi letargo y me encontré a Edward arrodillado frente a mí

-Recordaba el día que te conocí – dije con una sonrisa

-También lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer – sonreí - recuerdo tu cara completamente roja cuando chocaste conmigo

-Y yo recuerdo que no dejabas de jalarte el cabello, me sorprende que a estas alturas no estés calvo

-Porque lo dices – pregunto confundido

-Es que siempre que estas nervioso te jalas el cabello, como si fueras a sacártelo desde la raíz – conteste

-Cierto – beso mis labios – ahora vamos a la habitación te tengo una sorpresa

-Vamos – dije feliz mientras abrazados caminábamos a la habitación

* * *

**Hola Chicas **

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste :)**

**Ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia o algo déjenme un review :D estaré feliz de contestarles **

**Janalez: Hola otra vez, aun no se cuan larga o corta sera, pero te estare avisando en estos dias ,gracias por el apoyo besos :)**

**Narraly: Hola otra vez, gracias por el apoyo espero que te guste el capitulo, besos **

**Mon de Cullen: Hola y bienevenida espero y te siga gustando la histora gracias por el apoyo, besos **

**Estare subiendo el sigueiente capitulo de aca unas horas, solo me falta editarlo un poco :) **

**Sin mas que decir me voy, nos vemos mas tarde en el siguiente capitulo **

**Gracias por leer **

**Bren**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO II**

**BELLA POV **

Cuando entre a la habitación estaba solo alumbrada por unas velas que estaban en la mesita de la habitación, como nuestra habitación tenia vitrales muy grandes la luz de la luna y las luces de la ciudad hacían una imagen perfecta , Edward me tomo por la cintura y me guio hasta la mesa donde había velas, flores, una botella de champagne, dos copas y platos con emparedados

-Eres tan jodidamente romántico – dije con una sonrisa al ver los emparedados

-Sabes que la cocina no se me da tan bien – me dijo volteándome para quedar frente a frente, alce una ceja – está bien no se me da

- Gracias por todo esto – dije y lo bese

-Como nos arruinaron la cena, quise hacer algo especial –dijo

-Me encanta, eres estupendo – conteste y el me ayudo a sentar, comimos y bebimos en una animada charla, haciéndonos mimos y arrumacos.

-Es bueno estar así, siendo solo Edward y Bella – dije con una mueca

-Lo se mi vida, a veces me gustaría desaparecer solo los dos donde nadie nos moleste – dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-También me gustaría eso – conteste – pero amo mi trabajo y lo que paso hace unas horas es algo que viene con ello , a lo cual debo de acostumbrarme

-Tienes razón , pero no hablemos de cosas tristes ni molestas , que ahora viene la mejor parte – dijo mientras me levantaba a volandas y me hacía girar -Te amo

-Te amo – dije entre risas – ahora bájame que me mareare

Los rayos de luz impactaban directamente en mi cara, tenía mucho sueño y no tenia muchas ganas abrir los ojos, maldije internamente porque rayos se nos olvido cerrar las cortinas? La respuesta vino a mi inmediatamente anoche estábamos tan ocupados entregándonos el uno al otro que ni nos percatamos de las cortinas.

Perezosamente me levante de la cama y fui a cerrar las estúpidas cortinas, volvi a acostarme y vi a Edward dormido plácidamente a mi lado , amaba verlo dormir se veía tan tranquilo y hermos parecía un ángel, me quede mirándole un buen rato pero al darme cuenta que no me volveria a dormir Sali con cuidad de la cama , me puse el polo de Edward y mis braguitas y fui a la cocina para prepar el desayuno, me puse los audífonos del ipod y me dedique a cocinar.

-Huele bien – Me abrazo por la cintura

-Buenos días – salude con una sonrisa – estoy haciendo waffles con fruta picada

-Suena delicioso, muero de hambre anoche agotaste todas mis energías – sonrio picaro

-Yo agote tus energías? Tu fundiste las mias , eres insaciable – rei

-Adicto a tu cuerpo diría yo - me beso – pero ahora podríamos comer por favor

-Ve llevando esto – le entregue la bandeja con los waffles y la fruta – yo traeré el café

-Como digas mi vida – salio de la cocina, termine de preparar el café y le segui , cuando entre a la sala el estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el televisor , deje el café en la mesita y me sente junto a el , estábamos muy tranquilos viendo las noticias hasta que acabaron y empezó un programa de la prensa rosa

_Anoche encontramos a una famosa parejita en el centro de los angeles , en una cena romántica, si hablamos de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, como siempre ellos se portaron hoscos con los reporteros y salieron muy rápido del restaurante._

_Edward e Isabella tienen una relación sentimental desde hace un año ellos aun no confirman nada pero fuentes ceracanas a la pareja nos confirmaron la relación tambien afirman que habrá boda en unos meses ya que están esperando su primer bebé, entonces el comportamiento hosco de Isabella anoche tiene justificación ¡SON LAS HORMONAS!_

Apague molesta el televisor y tire el control remoto al otro sillón

-Es increíble cuantas cosas pueden inventar – bufe molesta

-Bella vamos a tener un bebé y nos vamos a casar , somos tan discretos que ni notros mismo sabíamos eso – dijo riendo

-Esto no es gracioso Edward – lo mire seria

-Bella sabes que siempre inventan cosas, no veo por que les sigues haciendo caso – acaricio mi mejilla

-Me dijeron hormonal Edward – chille y el solo se carcajeo

-Eso es lo que te olesta – se carcajeo – si que estas hormonal , volvió a reírse

-Callate-le tire un cojin - este es el quinto embrazo que inventan este año

-El sexto tendrá que ser real, sabes que por mi no hay problema – me guiño un ojo

-Por mi si Edward, no habrá un bebé al menos por ahora – bufe

-Yo quiero un bebé y si es cuanto antes mejor – me beso en el cuello, maldito tramposo

-No Edward, por ahora quiero disfrutar mas de mi carrera – dije mientras me levantaba del sillón

-Como quieras, pero por lo menos podemos tener un perro – rogo como niño pequeño

-Eso si , cuando regresemos de New York conseguiremos un perro – dije con una sonrisa

-Genial, después ya te convenceré para tener un bebé – aseguro con una sonrisa

-Veremos – rei – llamare a Ellie para que me confirme la hora del vuelo mañana

-Yo llamare a Kate me dijo que le llamara ayer y me olvide – bufe molesta, no me caia la asistente de Edward

-Como sea – dije y Sali de la sala con rumbo a la cocina

-No seas celosa Bells , sabes que te amo a ti – dijo

-Lo se pero eso no impide que odie a tu asistente y reconócelo tampoco le caigo bien – hice un puchero

-Aparte de mi asistente es mi amiga Bells, trata de llevarte bien con ella – rogo

-No prometo nada – dije riendo por los gestos que hacia

-De acuerdo – me beso en la punta de la nariz

Esa mañana fue ajetreada llamando a aerolíneas, llamando a Samantha y muchas cosas, nos iríamos por dos meses a New York para filmar la película , tendríamos que alquilar un departamento y autos para poder movilizarnos , estaba tan concentrada alistando mi maleta cuando entraron mis amigas

-Hola nena – saludo Rose y Alice a la vez , haciéndome asustar

-Joder, me hicieron asustar , quien les abrió la puerta – dije tratando de calmar mi corazón

-La chica de la limpieza , que por cierto ya se iba – dijo Rose de lo mas tranquila sentándose en mi cama

-No me di cuenta que vino , en fin como están chicas – las abrace – que milagro de tenerlas por aquí

-Bien , asi que te vas y nos abandonas – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-No será por mucho tiempo – conteste

-No te preocupes igual nosotras iremos a New York en unas semanas – dijo feliz

-Eso será Maravilloso Alice – dije con una sonrisa

Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale eran mis mejores amigas desde que eramos unas adolescentes, ambas eran modelos y nos conocimos cuando hicimos un comercial para tv , desde allí nos hicimos inseparables .

-Donde esta Edward – me preguntaron

-Fue a casa de Kate , no se para que – dije con cara de póker

-Esa Kate es una arpía debes de tener cuidado con ella – me dijo Alice

-Porque lo dices – preguntamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo

-Sexto sentido Bella , además se nota queesta enamoradísima de Edward – contesto de lo mas tranquila

-Tambien me di cuenta de ello – dije molesta – y además cada vez que mira es como si me quisiera hacer desparecer

-Esta loca esa mujer – dijo Rose – pero que ni se atreva a decir o a hacer algo porque me va a conocer

-Tranquila Rose – cuando ella hablaba asi me daba miedo era de armas tomar

-A las mujeres asi se les debe poner un alto antes de que empiecen con sus tonterías – bufo

-Entiendo Rose pero Edward jamas haría algo, sabes que esta enamorado de Bella – trato de tranquilizarle Alice

-Hombre es hombre – bufo – que dice el

-Dice que debo tratar de llevarme bien con ella porque además de su asistente es su amiga , pero se me hace imposible

-Edward es muy bueno, no ve la maldad en las personas – dijo Rose

-Seran los dos meses mas largos de toda mi vida – suspire

-Amor ya estamos en casa – grito Edward

-Estoy en la habitación – grite de vuelta – estamos? Con quien mas viniste – pregunte cuando entro en la habitación

-Kate me acompaño para llevarse mi pasaporte y para festejar – me dijo sonriente – Hola chicas

-Hola Edward – saludaron a la vez – nosotras nos vamos venimos mañana a despedirnos

-No se vayan quédense y asi celebramos todos – les dijo y yo les mire con suplica no quería quedarme sola con esa aquí

-Por supuesto llamare al restaurant para que traigan la cena – dijo Rose y ambas salieron de la habitación

-Ya me diras que es eso tan importante – le dije besándole

-Kate consiguió que sea la imagen de Dior – dijo feliz

-Eso es maravilloso Edward- lo abrace

-La comida llegara pronto – se levanto Alice

-Perfecto muero de hambre - dijo Edward

-Ya nos diras la noticia Ed – pregunto ansiosa Rosalie

-Sera la imagen promocional de Dior – conteste por el feliz

-Que buena noticia Ed – dijeron y se levantaron a abrazarlo

-Todo se lo debo a Kate, que me consiguió ese contrato – me molestaba que tuviera en un pedestal a Kate , definitivamente estos dos meses van a ser los mas largos de toda mi vida, no se si soportare a la pesada de Kate tanto tiempo

* * *

**Hola Chicas**

**Se que dije que actualizaría antes pero no pude subir el capitulo antes, en fin aqui esta el capi espero que les guste, ya llego la mala de la historia, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos porque Bella la detesta tanto , pueden dejar sus sugerencias y comentarios :)**

**Andrea 14 de Cullen : Hola , bienevenida gracias por el apoyo, espero y te siga gustando la historia , besos **

**Mon de Cullen: Hola, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien , besos **

**Narraly: Hola aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero y guste tambien esta historia , besos **

**Gracias chicas por sus alertas y favoritos :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo tratare de actualizar pronto lo prometo :) **

**Gracias por leer **

**Bren **

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO III**

**BELLA POV **

La tensión en la sala era palpable en la sala, trataba de que las cosas fueran normales pero mis amigas sobretodo Rosalie estaba que le lanzaba miradas matadoras a Kate, Edward estaba ajeno a todo y yo quería que Kate se fuera.

Rose empezó a conversar animadamente con Edward pero sin dejar de mirar mal a Kate puedo jurar que ella estaba igual de incomoda que nosotras pero no lo demostraba

-Ali vamos a la cocina a preparar lo que falta que le cena llegara pronto – le dije a Alice porque si no salía terminaría explotando

-Vamos – dijo y ambas salimos de la sala.

-Que demonios acaba de pasar – dije cuando llegamos a la cocina

-Que? - pregunto confundida – de que hablas Bella

-Como de que hablo, de las miradas que le lanzaban a Kate, la tensión era palpable Alice – casi grite

-Ya te dijimos que no nos cae bien – dijo de lo mas tranquila

-Tampoco me cae bien pero no me la pase todo el tiempo lanzándole dagas con la mirada, tienen que ser sutiles ahora tal vez se queje con Edward y no quiero tener problemas – dije

-Trataremos de ser menos obvias – dijo con una sonrisa – nunca nos contaste que hizo para no caerte bien

-Agg no quiero recordarlo – dije molesta

-Tan malo fue – pregunto y yo asentí – vamos cuéntame todo

_INICIO FLASHBACK _

_Acabábamos de terminar de grabar una de las últimas escenas de la película ,llevaba mas de dos meses aquí en New York filmando la película estaba un tanto cansada porque la noche anterior Sali con todo el cast a tomar unas copas hasta un poco tarde y no pude dormir mucho._

_A pesar de mi cansancio estaba feliz porque mi relación con Edward iba cada dia mejor,si bien es cierto no eramos novios formalmente algo estaba cambiando en mi y eso me hacia feliz _

_-Isabella puedo hablar contigo – me dijo Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos _

_-Claro , dime – conteste un poco fría, sentía que n le caia bien a esta chica _

_-Mira ayer los vi y no me parece bien que tengan una relación – me dijo rápido _

_-Espera, de que estas hablando no estoy entendiendo – dije confundida _

_-Lo dire por ultima vez, ayer cuando estábamos en el Bungalow 8 estuve observando que hay algo entre Edward y tu y eso no esta bien, no le vendría bien a el, asi que es mejor que terminen lo que estaban empezando o lo que tengan – dijo de lo mas tranquila y yo ya estaba hecha una furia _

_-Hablas enserio Kate – pregunte molesta- te das cuenta que no puedes prohibirnos nada, solo eres la asistente _

_-Por ser sus asistente y manager es que lo digo no le hace bien que este en una relación, sus fans se volverían locas si se enteran , el tiene que estar soltero para seguir siendo el actor mas cotizado o por lo menos salir con alguien mas famosa - en este unto quería saltarle encima y darle un par de cachetadas _

_-Mira Kate – dije con desprecio – no eres quien para venir y prohibirnos cosas, si tanto te molesta háblalo con Edward no conmigo _

_-Edward es mas sentimental y no entenderá, pensé que si lo hablaba contigo , entenderías y te alejarias de el – me dijo ahora ya a la defensiva _

_-Pues no soy tan razonable como pensabas – le mire molesta – sabes no se porque pienso que todo esto es porque estas interesada en el _

_-Estás loca – me dijo nerviosa – el es solo mi amigo, mi mejor amigo _

_-Seguro – dije aunque no le creía nada – pues no me alejare de el, aunque tanto te moleste _

-_Se consiente Isabella es por su carrera , porque no lo entiendes – pregunto – lo quieres verdad? Entonces hazlo por el_

_-No, no lo are porque no lo haría por el lo haría por ti y créeme no te daré ese gusto – dije y me aleje de ella echa una furia _

_FIN FLASHBACK _

- Y esa es la razón por la cual no me cae bien – dije soltándolo todo

-Santo Dios si que es un arpía, como se atrevió – dijo indignada – se lo dijiste a Edward

-Algo le dije, pero hablo con ella y las cosas se solucionaron, pero desde ese día no me trago a esa mujer –dije molesta mientras sacaba los platos

-Se nota que esta enomarada de Edward, lo mira con adoracion, pero volvió a decirte algo – pregunto

-Nada desde ese dia se mantiene a raya de nuestra relación – conteste y ese rato entro Edward

-Cotilleando – pregunto burlon, yo levante una ceja – la comida ya llego y enserio muero de hambre, nos pauramos?

-Claro, vamos – dije y salimos de la cocina , cuando llegamos a la cocina la tensión era peor Rose y Kate se estaban mirando como si quiseran matar

-Chicas que pasa – pregunto Edward confundido

-Nada – dijeron al unisono rompiendo el contacto visual

Negue con la cabeza, mientras Edward no les daba importancia y se dedicaba a comer, ya estábamos recogiendo todo cuando tocaron el timbre, Edward fue a abrir

-Hey chicos – saludo Emmett – hubo comida y no avisaron – siempre tan gloton, entro en la casa y tras de el Jake, Vanessa, Leah, Jasper, Jane, Alec y Felix

-No es que no me alegre de verlo pero que hacen aquí – pregunte saludando a cada uno de ellos

-Vinimos a visitarlos parejita feliz, como se van mañana quien sabe de aca cuanto tendremos una reunión como esta – dijo Jake alzándome de la cintura y haciéndome girar

- Trajimos cerveza y mas cosas de comer– dijo Jasper

-Genial chicos , vamos a sentarnos – dijo Edward

Emmett tenia 27 años también actor era el novio de Rosalie , Jasper tenia 26 años era psicólogo muy conocido en Los Angeles , ambos eran los mejores amigos de Edward ahí se le sumaban Alec y Felix ambos cantantes

Jacob era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida nos conocimos mucho antes que yo fuera moldelo tenia un taller de autos, Vannesa era su prometida una chica muy dulce , Jane y Leah mis otras mejres amigas, cuando nuestros amigos se conocieron se llevaron muy bien y ahora formábamos un gran grupo.

La noche paso entre juegos y, chistes y muchas risas, Kate se fue un poco después de la llegada de nuestros amigos porque no se llevaba bien con ninguno y estaba muy incomoda

Se fueron muy tarde prometiendo que a nuestro retorno haríamos una fiesta igual nos gustaba disfrutar al máximo de nuestra libertad

-Amo pasar tiempo con los chicos – dije con una sonrisa melancolica mientras estábamos recostados en nuestra cama

-Si yo también, me divertí mucho hoy – dijo besando mi cuello – pero ahora me divertiré mucho mas

-Asi y como lo haras – pregunte con sorna

-Contigo carño – dijo riendo y besándome, enrede mis manos en su desordenado cabello y nuestro beso paso a ser demandante y pasional ,sus manos se movieron de mi cabello a mi pecho, lo tocaba y trataba de levantar mi polo,al no poder hacerlo bajo sus manos y las puso sobre mis caderas atrayéndome mas a él, me puso sobre su regazo si romper el beso, me acomode a horcajadas sobre el y aprovecho para quitarme el incomodo polo dejándome solo en brassier.

- Eres hermosa Bells – me dijo repartiendo besos en mi cuello y hombros. Me saco el brassier dejando mi pechos expuestos me acerque mucho mas el restregando mi pechos sobre su piel, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta en que momento se quito el polo, sus besos en mi cuello me estaban volviendo loca asi que lo tome del cabello y le obligue a que me besara, después de un momento abandono mi boca para succionar suavemente mis pezones que estaban tan duros como unas pequeña piedritas , mi respiración empezó a dificultarse

-Te amo Bella – dijo regresando a mi labios besándome

-Tambien yo – dije cuando recobre un poco la respiración

Dejo mis labios y regreso a mis pechos donde empezó a mordisquear y mientras mordisqueaba y jalaba mi pezón derecho

- Dios Edward , me estas volviendo loca – casi grite

-Dime lo que quieres nena – susurro en mi oído para después besarlo

-Por favor – grite

-Por favor que? – dijo burlon

-Hazme el amor Edward – rogué

-Lo que quieras mi vida – dijo mientras me levantaba de su regazo y me recostaba en la cama , se quito los pantalones y también quito los mios dejándome en braguitas

-No me cansare de decirlo eres preciosa, soy un maldito afortunado por tenerte conmigo – dijo yo no estaba en posición de responderle asi que solo lo bese para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba

Volvio a dejar mis labios y beso mi vientre haciéndome cosquillas, sus dedos trazaron las formas de mis caderas, al la vez que agarraba el borde de mis braguitas y jalándolas para que desaparecieran

Se posiciono sobre mi, se saco los bóxer Me posicioné de nuevo sobre ella, una vez me liberé mis boxers,sin dejar de besar sus labios enrosque mis piernas en su cintura.

-Edward, hazlo, no lo soporto más- gemi

Me beso mientras que poco a poco se iba introduciendo en mi, se sentía tan bien tenerlo de mi , que solo gemi en respuesta, de forma muy lenta para mi gusto empezó a moverse, movi mis caderas para que aumentara el ritmo de las embestidasy asi lo hizo

-Edward – emepce a gemir, mientras el besaba mi cuello

-Amo como gimes mi nombre, hazlo mas alto – me ordeno y empezó a embestir de una manera frenética

-Oh Dios Edward – chille, sonrio de lado y paro un poco las emebestidas volviendolse suave y delicado , se sentía tan bien que solo cerre los ojos y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás

-Vamos Bella vueleve a decir mi nombre – gimio mientras levantaba mis caderas y empezaba un vaivén rápido

-Edward– grite y el aumento las embestidas - Edward sigue ahhh

Me beso de una forma urgente, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar pir las miles de sensaciones que tenia

-Edward... ahhh, no aguanto – gemi mientras emepzaba a retorcerme sintiendo como se forma un nudo en mi bajo vientre

-Vente cariño, vente para mi – dijo mientras me embestía, esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ese nudo se desatara ocasionando que llegara a la cima gritando el nombre de Edward.

-Bella – grito Edward y se derramo dentro de mi – te amo dijo besando castamente mis labios

-Y yo a ti mi amor – espero hasta que nuestras respiraciones se tranuilizaran y muy lentamente salio de mi interior , se recostó junto a mi

-Buenas noches mi vida, te amo – dijo mientras besaba mi frente

Sonreí, y me acomode en su pecho para descansar.

* * *

**Hola chicas**

**Se que demore un poco en actualizar pero la universidad me tiene como loca , bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo mas espero que les guste. **

**Volviendo al fic ya sabemos porque Bella no tolera a Kate y conocimos a todo el grupo :D **

**Andrea 14 de Cullen:Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capitulo :) Esa Kate sera una bruja jejejejeje espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, besos **

**Mon de Cullen: Me alegra mucho que tehaya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este tambien te guste :) tienes razon Kate no es tan buena como Edward piensa , besos **

**Janalez: De verdad me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia , besos **

**Chicas tal ves haya algun parecido en la historia con la realidad como por ejemplo el comercial de Dior , es para que tengan alguna idea y tambien para que haya fotos :D **

**Quiero agradecerles por sus alertas y favoritos**

**Bueno sin mas que decir , me voy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Gracias por leer **

**Bren **

**Reviews? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO IV**

A la mañana siguiente me levanto el sonido de mi celular, mire la hora y eran las 8 de la mañana, quien demonios se le ocurre llamar a esta hora

-Bueno – conteste con voz adormilada

-Bella, como es posible que sigas durmiendo tu vuelo sale en dos horas y media se supone que debes de estar lista para ir al aeropuerto – grito Ellie

-Ellie quieres dejar de gritarme – bostece – me levantare enseguida, nos vemos allá

-Pero apúrate – volvió a gritar antes de colgar, gruñí y tire mi celular en la mesita de noche, odiaba que me despertara mire a Edward y estaba plácidamente dormido

-Edward despierta – comencé a moverlo pero parecía una roca – Edward

-Que pasa – susurro

-Es tarde, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto – estaba con los ojos cerrados aun

-Mañana – dijo y se volvió a acostar

-Edward por favor, levántate tenemos que salir – lo zarandee – Edward

-Un minuto mas ,Bella es muy temprano – gruño y me lanzo una almohada en la cara

No estaba para estas cosas, asi que decidi jugar sucio, empece a besar y acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja

-Edward despierta – susurre bajito en el oído, al ver que empezaba a despertarse sonreí

-Mmm si sigues asi no saldremos de esta habitación – me dijo sonriente pero como no había despertado del todo seguí con mi jueguito

-Vamos Ed, despierta – bese su cuello y como si hubiera estado programado se levanto y se puso sobre mi acostándome en la cama

-Suficiente señorita ahora me toca jugar a mi – y me beso, empece a sonreir

-Buenos días – dije con una sonrisa – levántate que quiero hacer algo que se me acaba de ocurrir

-Buenos días cielo, pero serán mejores si hacemos lo que tienes en mente – me guiño un ojo

-Pienso lo mismo – dije y me zafe de su agarre – ahora levanta tu trasero de la cama y a la ducha

-Pero – se quedó callado – dijiste que haríamos lo que tenías en mente

-Si cielo y lo que tengo en mente es alistarme rápido para ir al aeropuerto – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

- Pero me dejaras asi – sonreí con malicia al ver a su "amiguito" bien despierto – no me parece justo Isabella

-Es tarde Edward – dije mientras entraba al baño, se levanto muy rapido y vino tras de mi

-Al menos podemos bañarnos juntos – pregunto con un hermoso puchero

-Cielo – acaricie su mejilla – eres lo suficientemente grande como para bañarte solito

-Eres mala, me las cobrare – dijo

-Eso te pasa por no levantarte rápido y por lanzarme una almohada en la cara – rei y cerré la puerta del baño

Terminamos de alistarnos muy rápido, la verdad es que siempre lo hacíamos nos poníamos cosas comodas y listo, llegaron las camionetas que nos llevarían junto con nuestros respectivos guardaespaldas y nuestras asistentes, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto todo un grupo de fotógrafos empezó a perseguirnos sin piedad, haciéndonos preguntas y diciéndonos cosas nada agradables mire a Edward asustada no necesitaba decirle nada el me conocía, asi que solo me agarro de la cintura y empezamos a caminar.

Despues de horas interminables en el avión , llegamos al aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York, felizmente Kate y Ellie se pusieron de acuerdo con el personal y nos sacaron por otra puerta asi no tendríamos que encontrarnos con los fotógrafos que seguro estaban allí.

Salimos tranquilos del aeropuerto y nos subimos a nuestras camionetas camino al hotel donde nos quedaríamos estas noches, porque el departamento que alquilamos no podrían entregarnos hasta dentro de una semana

-Estoy exhausta – dije apoyándome en el hombro de Edward

-Pero si dormiste todo el viaje – dijo bromista – esas hormonas

-Deja de llamarme hormonal Edward no es gracioso – dije molesta ya, pero quería reirme de la cara que puso Kate cuando escucho la palabra hormona

-Es solo una broma amor – beso mi frente cariñosamente

-De que hormonas hablas Ed – pregunto Kate

-Es que Bella esta embarazada – contesto de lo mas tranquilo mirándome a los ojos

-Vete al demonio – dije bajito y le saque la lengua en un acto de madurez

-QUE?! – gritaron al unísono nuestras asistentes, yo moví mi cabeza Edward nunca cambiaria

-Están locos? Como paso? – grito Ellie

-Enserio quieres que te explique como paso – contesto burlón – puedo hacer gráficos si así lo deseas, Kate pásame una hoja

La cara de Kate era todo un poema supongo que conociendo a Edward sabia que se atrevería a graficar todo lo que haciamos, Ellie estaba muda de la impresión , yo por mi parte estaba totalmente sonrojada y molesta odiaba cuando Edward hacia bromas a mi costa

-Basta Edward – casi grite – no es cierto Ellie, no estoy embarazada

-Pero Bella ayer dijeron eso en las noticias – hizo un puchero

-Al demonio con las noticias, no estoy embarazada y no planeo estarlo en un muy buen tiempo – dije seria, estoy segura que vi a Kate suspirar del alivio

-Es bueno escuchar eso, primero esta tu carrera Bella eres muy joven un bebé puedes tenerlo en unos años mas – me dijo Ellie

-Lo se, pero aquí el señor no entiende eso – mire molesta a Edward

-Quiero tener un bebé con la mujer que amo es eso acaso un delito – contesto inocente, sonreí y lo bese

-Pero en un tiempo mas Edward – dije con una sonrisa, el viaje continuo tranquilo bueno dejando de lado el hecho que Kate me mataba con la mirada, llegamos al hotel y entramos rápido no queriendo llamar la atención, mientras Ellie y Kate arreglaban todo nosotros nos quedamos en le lobby del hotel esperándolas

-Aquí están tus llaves Edward – llego Kate – y están son tuyas Bella

-Como – dije confundida y mirando a Ellie. Ella solo se encogio de hombros

-Pienso que lo mejor es que estén en habitaciones separadas ya saben todo el escandalo que habría si los medio se enteran de que están en una sola habitación – dijo de lo mas tranquila – por eso pedi que incluso los departamentos fueran separados, claro no muy lejos uno del otro

-Estas hablando enserio – dije molesta – no tienes porque disponer de cosas sin antes consultar con Edward o conmigo

-Trabajo para Edward no para ti, no tengo porque consultarte nada yo solo busco el bien de Edward porque un escándalo mas no se veria bien – me dijo altanera y alzándome un poco la voz

-Primero no me levantes la voz porque no quiero hacer un escandalo – le mire mal, ella me fulmino con la mirada e intento hablar -Edward tu sabias esto?

-No por supuesto que no – contesto – asi que Kate por favor ve a recepción y pide una suite para los dos y con respecto al departamento también quiero compartirlo con Bella

-Pero Edward – trato de hablar pero él le corto

-Nada Kate, sabes que no me gusta que hagas las cosas sin consultarme, este hotel es demasiado discreto y se que los medios no se enteraran, con respecto al departamento supongo que corremos el riesgo pero no importa me arriesgare - dijo de corrido

-Esta bien , pero a tu responsabilidad – le dijo molesta y se fue a la recepción

-Lo siento Bella, quise hablar con ella pero ya sabes cómo es – dijo Ellie

-No te preocupes – le sonreí

-Gracias, ahora ire a ver sobre nuestras habitaciones – dijo y se fue

-Cada dia mas odio a tu asistente – dije molesta

-Solo busca mi bien Bells , tienes que entenderla – acaricio mi mejilla – ahora vamos a la habitación que quiero descansar

-Tambien yo – dije y fuimos a la habitación, cuando llegamos empezamos a desempacar en un silencio muy comodo.

Cuando terminamos todo nos tumbamos en la cama abrazados, sentí a Edward dormirse se veía tan hermoso, asi que con mucho cuidado me levante de la cama y me dirigi al baño, donde prepare la bañera con sales y burbujas necesitaba un baño para relajarme,cuando estaba al tope cerre la llave y me desvestí.

Gemi suavecito por la satisfacción se sentía muy bien estar en esta tina con hidromasajes, recosté mi cabeza en la tina y cerre los ojos

-Usted me debe un baño juntos señorita Swan – dijo Edward cerca de mi oído, en que momento entro, me pregunte

-Es usted bienvenido señor Cullen – voltee sonriente y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, entro en la bañera y se acomodó tras de mi , nos quedamos abrazados un buen tiempo hasta que el tomo la esponja llenándola de mi jabon favorito, aparte mi cuello y empezó a pasar la esponja muy suavemente, decendio a mis hombros dándome un suave masaje

-Se siente bien – dije cuando sentí su respiración cerca de mi oído, sus manos viajaron al sur de mi cuerpo y me lleno de caricias, luego volvió a subir pero esta vez se concentro en mis pechos acariciándolos muy suavemente

– ¿Se siente bien? – pregunto en mi oído

– Sí, se…siente… demasiado bien conteste casi con un gemido de satisfacción , bajo sus manos a mi vientre donde comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, empezó a descender suavemente llegando a mi entrepierna, las caricias que me dio allí deberían ser ilegales ya que e dejaron con ganas de mas .

Lo bese y me puse a horcajadas sobre el, nuestro beso comenzó suave y lento, sus manos subieron a mis pechos instantáneamente, ahogue un gemido

-Bella mi amor, eres preciosa – dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis pechos en su boca – te deseo tanto

-Tomame Edward, tomame – dije apresurada, necesitaba sentirlo

-Como digas mi vida , te amo – dijo y me beso

-Tambien te amo – dije mientras continuamos besándonos y entregándonos el uno al otro

* * *

**Hola chicas **

**Se que domore mucho esta vez pero la razon es que estoy en ultimas semanas en la universidad y se me hizo casi imposible actualizar, pero aqui estoy :) **

**Volviendo al fic Kate es toda una fichita y Edward es un amor :3 Que les parecio?**

**Narraly: Aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo espero y te siga gustando, besos **

**Mon de Cullen: Todas empezamos a odiar a Kate , espero y te haya gustado el capitulo , besos **

**Janalez: Tienes razon Kate no se quedara tranquila , espero y te siga gustando la historia, besos **

**Andrea 14 de Cullen: Sii por fin una escena hot , pero habra muchas mas muy pronto ,Espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tambien , besos **

**En el siguiente capitulo veremos como se van desenvolviendo en el set de la pelicula y conoceremos a otro personaje importante :)**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus alertas y favoritos son maravillosas **

**Sin mas que decir me voy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que prometo sera pronto**

**Gracias por leer y muchos besos para todas**

**Bren**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa y maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de esta loca cabecita ;)**

**CAPITULO V**

**BELLA POV **

Los días en New York pasaron muy rápido, hoy por fin nos mudábamos a nuestro departamento hermoso y cómodo departamento , demás esta decir que Kate protesto pero Edward le pusoun alto.

Teniamos muy poco tiempo para instalarnos ya que mañana teníamos que reunirnos con Samntha y con todos nuestros compañeros, estaba emocionada porque los veria después de un buen tiempo

-Estas lista – dijo Edward botando su teléfono en la cama y abrazándome

-Si – dije con una sonrisa – con quien hablabas?

-Con Kate – hice una mueca – dice hoy hablo con Samantha y le dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa

-Una sorpresa? Que será? – pregunte

-No lo se , pero ya quiero que sea mañana , amo las sorpresas – dijo emocionado como un niño antes de navidad

-Pareces un niño – dije riendo y el muy maduramente me saco la lengua

-Tambien menciono que posiblemente iríamos a unas entrevistas – me dijo

-Pense que eso se hacia ya para promocionar la película – dije confundida

-Ni idea – dijo encogiéndose los hombros - nos están esperando ,vamos

Vino un muchacho del hotel por nuestras cosas y nosotros bajamos detrás de el cogidos de la mano, era algo que nunca hacíamos en publico pero al ver que no había nadie, nos sonreímos y bajamos .

En la recepción nos esperaban nuestras asistentes y los guardaespaldas, cuando Kate vio nuestras manos entrelazadas me dedico una mirada asesina a lo que yo la mire desafiante, asi que se quedo callada, teníamos que coordinar unas cosas y nos quedamso conversando con nuestras asistentes.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi conversación que no me di cuenta que atrás denostros habían unas chicas, me sobresalte cuando escuche sus gritos

-OH POR DIOS SON EDWARD CULLEN E ISBAELLA SWAN – grito una de ellas, yo me sonroje porque no quería que nadie nos reconociera pero aun asi le sonreí su efusividad me recordaba a Alice, estaban un poco alejadas de nosotras supongo que intimidadas por nuestros guardaespaldas, les hice una señal y las chicas se acercaron a nosotros

-No puedo creer que sean ustedes , es un sueño – dijo una de ellas muy emocionada

-Como te llamas – le pregunte sonriente

-Soy Cristina y ella es Ellen – me dijo señalando a su amiga que nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-Hola – les dijo Edward con su típica sonrisa de lado, las chicas estaban al borde de un paro cardiaco cuando él hizo eso

-Eres mucho mas guapo en persona – dijo Cristina – podemos tomarnos una foto con ustedes por favor

-Por supuesto – dijimos con una sonrisa , soltamos nuestras manos que seguían en lazadas nos pusimos a lado de las chicas y Ellie muy amablemente nos saco la foto

-Gracias guardare esa foto como mi tesoro más valioso – chillo Cristina , sonreí y Edward también

-Adiós chicas – nos despedimos de ellas , Cristina se despidió con la mano pero Ellen se quedo mirándome

-Puedo abrazarte –me pregunto tímida, asentí sonriente y la abrace – eres maravillosa Isabella , te admiro mucho , gracias por todo

-Un gusto conocerte Ellen y gracias a ti también – dije sonrojada , se despidió de Edward y se fue junto a su amiga

-Cuanta energía la de la chica , me recordó a Alice – dijo riendo – a propósito que te dijo su amiga

- Me dijo que era maravillosa y que me admiraba mucho - sonreí

-Pienso lo mismo – dijo besándome en la frente, amaba ese gesto me sentía protegida

-No eres objetivo – dije en un susurro

-Mi pequeña tonta, eres maravillosa todo el mundo debería estar a tu pies – me dijo y luego beso dulcemente mis labios

-Lamento interrumpir este hermoso y conmovedor momento pero no pueden seguir besándose así en público – interrumpió Kate , me separe de Edward molesta

-Cuál es tu jodido problema – le encare

-Sabes que no deben de hacer esto en público , hay Isabella error tras error – dijo con una sonrisa ironica

-A que te refieres – intervino Edward incomodo, odiaba nuestros enfrentamientos

-Claro primero bajan de la mano como la feliz pareja, después dejan que las fans se acerquen a ustedes así porque si , el beso , aun quieres que contnue – dijo sarcástica, a este punto yo lo veía todo rojo

-Porque demonios no te buscas una maldita vida y nos dejas a nosotros en paz me tienes harta Kate, harta – chille

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo y si tienes algún problema , háblalo con Edward – contesto roja de la furia

-No creas que eres indispensable hay muchas personas que quisieran tu trabajo y lo harian mejor que tu eso es seguro – a este punto ambas nos mandábamos miradas asesinas y estábamos a punto de saltar una sobre la otra

-El que decide eso es Edward no tu – dijo , de inmediato voltee a ver a Edward que estaba callado, lo mire incitándolo a que dijera algo pero el estaba callado

-No diras nada – dije molesta

-Hablaremos después no es el lugar y el momento – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Perfecto, perfecto – dije molesta, Kate me sonrio con suficiencia, el viaje hasta el departamento se hizo muy largo dada la tensión que había en el auto, me puse a conversar con Ellie para distraerme un poco

El auto se estaciono y me baje muy rápido del auto con Edward pisándome los talones, Ellie y Kate tenían que irse a coordinar unas cosas , asi que nos dejaron solos, entramos a la casa y era fantástica con un hermoso piano a lado de la ventana, suspire y entre en la habitación que era hermosa y espaciosa con una gran ventana que tenia una vista estupenda

-Es hermoso – dijo Edward

-Si lo se – dije seria y voltee a mirarlo , estaba poniendo las maletas en la habitación – quien te dijo que pongas tus maletas aquí?

-Como? – dijo confundido

-Que quien te dijo que pusieras Tus maletas aquí? – pregunte resaltando la palabra

-Es mi habitación no? – pregunto confundido

-Pues no, decidi que dormiras en la otra habitación , esta es MI habitación – le dije

-Eso porque? – pregunto

-Todavia lo preguntas – dije sarcástica, el nunca decía nada cuando Kate se pasaba de la raya asi que decidi que era hora de darle una lección

-Es una tontería Bella, no puedes mandarme a dormir a otra habitación solo porque te peleaste con Kate, no seas inmadura – dijo empezando a molestarse

-Ahora soy inmadura? Estoy harta de que nunca le pongas un alto a Kate cuando me habla como si fuera cualquier cosa, joder se supone que eres mi novio y ella tu asistente – chille

-Que se supone que debía de hacer? Se ponen a discutir como si fueran unas niñas no quería meterme en tonterías – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Quiero que me hagas respetar Edward, porque Kate hace y dice lo que se da la gana como si fuera la dueña de tu vida – dije exasperada

-No seas absurda Isabella, ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi , ya te dije aparte de mi asistente es mi mejor amiga – dijo molesto

-Genial soy inmadura, digo tonterías y ahora soy absurda , perfecto Edward , perfecto – dije molesta y jalando mi maleta sobre la cama para empezar a desempacar

-No quise decir eso Bells – dijo tratando de acercarse a mi

-Sera mejor que te vayas Edward, estoy muy molesta no quiero decir mas cosas – dije sacando mi ropa de la maleta y lanzándola al armario

-Bells entiendo que estes molesta pero si no dije nada el auto es porque no era el momento, llamare la atención a Kate claro que lo hare pero lo hare cuando estemos a solas, entiendeme Bells es mi amiga también odio que estén peleándose siempre o queriéndose matar con las miradas , no creas que no me doy cuenta , tenemos que poner un fin a esto – dijo serio

-Concuerdo contigo , despídela – dije con una sonrisa un tanto malévola

-No puedo hacer eso Bella y lo sabes , hablare con ella muy seriamente - dijo besándome en la frente

-Eso espero porque la próxima la despediré yo y no solo eso – dije mirándole a los ojos

-Ok le dire eso – dijo riéndose- porque te llevas mal con ella y con mis otras amigas eres fenomenal

-Tus otras maigas son fabulosas y no quieren nada contigo – dije seria

-Mi pequeña celosa – dijo riendo y besándome de una forma que debería de estar prohibido – solo tengo ojos para ti, jamas podre mirara a otra mujer de la forma como te miro a ti , te amo

-Tambien te amo – dije besándolo y abrazándome a su cuello

-Te parece si estrenamos esta cómoda cama – dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

-Me parece perfecto Señor Cullen – dije riendo y enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abri mis piernas para que pudiera pegarse mas a mi sentí su exitacion y sonreí .uss manos no tardaron en acariciar mis senos, gemi

-Esto será rápido Bells – me dijo agitado

-Me parece bien – dije con dificultad me llevo a la cama y me recostó bajándome los pantalones junto con mis bragas , mientras yo me desacia de mi polo y mi sujetador , Edward sonrio complacido y se bajo muy rápido sus pantalones se deshizo de su camisa y se posiciono sobre mi para besarme

-Estas lista – me pregunto agitado

-Para ti siempre – dije con una sonrisa y me penetro de una manera lenta y tortuosa , movi mis caderas para que se moviera mas rápido y asi lo hizo, nuestros cuerpos empezaron una especie de danza rápida , en la habitación no se escuchaba mas que nuestros jadeos y mis pequeños grititos, lcuando sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos no aguante mas y me corri gritando su nombre , Edward no tardo en acompañarme marcándome como suya

-Amo nuestras reconciliaciones – dijo riendo

* * *

**Hola Chicas! **

**Perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar les prometo que no volvere a hacerlo desde ahora las actualizzaciones seran mas seguidas como siempre **

**Bueno que les parecio el capitulo? verda que Kate es una arpia? **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo **

**Gracias por leer **

**Reviews?**

**un beso **

**Bren **

**R**


End file.
